


What Dogs do to Wolves

by hold_my_tea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: POV Sandor, brother gravedigger, sandor needs friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_my_tea/pseuds/hold_my_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark left Sandor Clegane to die against a tree on the Trident. When she left, he reflects on something he told her and comes to think what the Starks were to him. When a stranger comes along in his aid, he finally confronts his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dogs do to Wolves

‘Remember what dogs do to wolves…’ is what he said to her and he meant every word. He leaned back against the tree and had begged for death from the wolf-bitch, but he was denied that. She had gone on and on how she would be the one to kill him but when she had the chance, she didn’t. He had threatened to kill her and he didn’t. The truth was, they couldn’t kill each other. 

Dogs were loyal but what is a dog without a master? Left in the wilderness they become feral and aggressive and that’s what happened to him. Sandor Clegane had become sloppy and reckless. That’s probably why he was up again a tree at this moment. Looking out towards the direction her horse went, he sighed and looked to his left where the snarling dog helm was laying on its side. There were specks of dried blood, scratches all across it, and one of the ears was dented badly and looked as if it would fall off at any moment. It’s in a condition he never thought he’d see it in. He never thought he’d be in this condition either.

Stupid bitch couldn’t even give him the mercy he so craved. She had wanted him dead and here he was dying and unable to fight. It would have been so easy for that little sword of hers to pierce the tender flesh of his neck. She had denied him and herself for so long.

She had tried to kill him before and failed. He had tried to return her home and failed. The gods may have plans for them but he says fuck them. He never believed in them and wouldn’t start now, not when he could feel himself dying.

‘Remember what dogs do to wolves?’ Why did he ever say that? Dogs should stop being cunts and do what needs to be done. Wolves have only been bringing him trouble ever since they arrived in King’s Landing. It started with the bird and she was scared of him. Then the young wolf went and waged war. Finally there was the bitch that wanted him dead and she was getting what she wanted this very moment. He had cheated death many times but it seemed he would finally die this time around. Fuck her. Fuck the wolves. Fuck everyone that made him end up here.

‘Remember what dogs do to wolves…’ What the fuck was he thinking? Dogs don’t need wolves and Sandor Clegane didn’t need them. Dogs were once wolves. People forget that but he never forgot. He thought that was why he must have joined up with the wolves. He wanted to be a wolf but he was nothing but a bloody hound. A bloody hound who didn’t know when to stop trying to be something he wasn’t. 

“Fuck me,” he mumbled and used all his strength to kick his helm away. In the process he lost his support against the tree and fell on his side. ‘Stupid cunt! Now you can’t even have the honor of dying while sitting but have your face in the mud?’ he thought to himself with a groan. Not much later he felt himself sink into darkness.

When he awoke, it was to water being splashed onto his face and a robed man tending to his wounds. A silent brother? “Why can’t you leave me to die in peace?”

“It would be against my duty to the Seven to ignore a man in need of help,” he said and put a vial to Sandor’s lips. “Milk of the poppy. Drink.”

“Get that potion out of my face. I’m doing my own duty to the seven and going to meet the Stranger. Now bugger off, you fuck and let a man die in peace.”

“Not today, Ser Clegane. Yes, I know who you are going by the face and helm of yours-“

“Then you should know I’m not a knight. Knights are cunts with a false sense of honor they can try to hide behind,” the Hound croaked and went into a coughing fit. Once it was done he continued like nothing happened despite the taste of blood on his lips. “Give me the damn poppy.”

The vial was once again put to his lips and he downed the foul tasting liquid in an instant. “Then what shall I call you?”

“Call me whatever you want but don’t call me ‘Ser,’ you get that?” The Hound snapped before going into another coughing fit.

“How does a man come to be so injured and close to death without anyone around?” The silent brother asked. “Two sets of horse tracks leading here but one going away? Did your friend leave you behind?”

“That wolf bitch is no friend of mine and we are in a war. There are men dying everyday. Why don’t you go ask them why they decide to become injured?”

“So it was a woman? What was your reason for traveling with her?” The Brother asked while prodding at the infected area with his finger. There wasn’t any protest form the large man other than a slight groan of discomfort. “The infection is very severe. I can still save you and I will as my duty, but I will want to know more of this companion of yours.”

“The wolf bitch?” Sandor laughed but soon went into another fit of coughing. “You should know of her. Half the kingdom thinks she is dead and the other half is wanting her dead.” He then shifts his eyes in the direction she disappeared and sighed.

“Yet going by the look on your face, you seem to be fond of the Stark child. As Elder Brother of the Quiet Isle, I will not tell anyone what you tell me of this girl, Clegane. Yet your face is one of regret.”

“Fuck you. My only regret is that I couldn’t get my ransom from her family-“

“Then why not take her to King’s Landing. I’m sure they would have paid more than her family for her, and I know you fled the capital after what happened on the Blackwater.“

“I wasn’t going to hand her over to that cock sucking prick Joffrey. Little shit pushed me around too much and he would have killed her,” he explained then hissed as he felt a small blade pierce the infected area followed by a burning sensation of it being squeezed to remove puss.

“Why is that? Why even care enough to return her to her family instead of going for the coin you claim to care so much about?” Elder Brother asked. He had the man in a space he wanted now.

“Why should I fucking tell you what I wanted to do with her? I could have killed her myself for all the things she said to me. Probably should have, would have saved some trouble- aaAHHHH FUCK!”

“That would be the wine to clean the area,” Elder Brother explained before closing the skin and placing it on the ground near Sandor who promptly picked it up and began to drink from it. “Why even look after her in the first place? Was it some sort of honor or duty?”

“Honor and duty? Bah, I’m not a Tully. I did it for the coin and for the coin only. That’s what I’m loyal to,” he said in that same gruff tone and looked back where Arya went.

“You are lying, Clegane. I can tell by the way you keep looking at those horse prints that there is something you are hiding.”

Clegane remained quiet for several minutes after that. He gave the occasional grunt of pain by the Brother’s work but stayed unresponsive.

Elder Brother stopped his work and went to where he had a horse tied to a log. Stranger was currently eating tufts of grass about thirty yards away. When the Brother returned, he placed a biscuit and some hard cheese in front of Sandor. He had another biscuit in his own hand and was mechanically chewing it.

Sandor picked it up and took a small bite of the food and sighed, “Is this some sort of guest rights to you? Out in the open, under the eyes of the gods so no harm can come to me?”

“You claim to not care about gods so why should you care about guest rights?” The Brother replied before taking another bite.

“Guest right is the one thing I can understand because those fucking Frey’s pissed on it when they murdered her brother and cost me a ransom.”  
“You should move past the ransom and just tell me why you really kept her safe because I don’t believe a word you are saying.”

“Fuck you. What could you know about me?”

“I know how you despise your brother. You have some sort of honor as you certainly didn’t harm the girl and she didn’t kill you despite how you said she wanted to so she must have felt some sense of mercy for a man when he is in pain, and you are a dog. One of the most loyal creatures in the world. Now tell me the truth, Clegane.”

The Hound made a noise close to a growl and attempted to get to his feet. He only managed to sit up and roll to his hands and knees, but that movement made him nearly retch up the bits of food and wine he had consumed. “So I made a silent promise to a fucking bird. I wanted to keep her safe but she was afraid of me. I then meet the wolf bitch and think of keeping her safe for the bird’s sake. Some semblance of honor I guess.”

“A bird? Some relation to the Stark girl?” Elder Brother questioned further.

“Her older sister who has since been married to the Imp so I hear. Poor girl. I think she was more scared of him than me seeing as he is a real Lannister.”

“Now I understand what you are, Hound. You are a man of honor but it is to your own honor. You protect those who you deem need it the most, but will abandon them when it is convenient or needed. You serve but don’t find any enjoyment in it and you try to live now just so you can continue on with whatever mission you set out on years ago,” the Brother smiled and helped the man back into a sitting position against the tree. He gave him some more cheese and a skin of water.

“Fuck you. You can’t possibly know who I am. You are nothing but a Quiet Isle Brother-“

“And a former knight,” he still had his smile on his face. Sandor’s face twisted into a scowl at that and turned his face away. “What you said is true. Most knights only hide behind a false set of honor but I liked to think I was different. I have also met men like you while I served House Targaryen. There are men like you out there and I pity them all, you included.”

“Take your pity and shove it. I don’t need it. I need a hot meal and time to heal,” he said before picking up the second biscuit and throwing it as far as he could. It landed near Stranger who began to gently nibble at it.

“I can give you what you need, but first I wish to hear the true reason you helped the young Stark girl.”

“The wolf bitch’s name is Arya. Might as well say it considering everything,” he groaned. “I kept her safe because I saw myself in her and maybe I had some respect. She wanted vengeance for her family just like I do on my own brother for giving me this face. She wanted me dead but and she tried once or twice but I always knocked her to the ground. Never hurt her bad, just enough to make her stop. In the years I’ve lived, that girl was possibly the only person who I have almost considered to be a friend.”

“Never had friends before?”

“No…” was all he said and shifted his gaze to the ground. “What was that about you giving me what I need?”

“Come with me to the Quiet Isle. I will not expect you to engage in faith considering how you have been acting in this time we have been talking but I will expect you to be put to work,” Elder Brother said and moved back over to his horse. He grabbed a bedroll and a couple blankets.

“Expect me to scrub the shit out of the privy? Spoon stew into bowls?” Sandor let out another laugh and went into another fit of coughing, but there was no blood this time. “Might as well. I’ve been serving all my life so might as well not stop now.”

“Good. We are in need of a gravedigger on the Isle. Your size and strength seem to be prime for the job and it can also be your burden. I know your reputation so for every life you have taken, you must have a grave built for those souls.”

“If it means somewhere that I can lay my head down and not have to worry about the cunts in King’s Landing then fine. I’ll come to your Quiet Isle,” Clegane replied and attempted to stand up. He leant back against the tree but lost his balance immediately and fell once more into the dirt.

“I wouldn’t expect you to leave now. We will wait until your strength returns in a few days time and it will give me more time to treat your wounds. This will also give you time to think on what you want out of life.”

“I want my brother’s head on a pike,” he said before taking the blanket being offered to him and throwing it over his body. He turned his face away from Elder Brother and turned inwards to his thoughts.

He soon found himself thinking back to what he thought earlier. Remember what dogs do to wolves… He knew what he meant then and he was finally willing to accept it. Dogs were nothing more than cousins of a wolf. They were domesticated and weakened by the years, but they have that instinct of loyalty and wildness ingrained. Dogs will always be loyal to the pack. Maybe the wolf could welcome in the dog. What a dog does to a wolf is bow to it. The dog knows when it is weaker than something and will nip and snap but it will know what it is compared to the wolf and it will bow down and submit. The dog will always submit before the wolf so that it can eventually join its ranks.

After five days of being cared for by the Elder Brother and forced conversation, Sandor Clegane could walk without the help of the other man or a stick. On that day, he settled down on his knees and began to dig a hole with his bare hands.

“What are you doing?” Elder Brother asked.

“What’s it look like? Digging my first grave,” Sandor replied before he cast off his armor and threw it into the hole. He then began to arrange the armor into the form of a man and used sticks to keep things in place. Once that was complete, he took his sword from the ground and ran his palm over the blade until he felt the sharp sting of flesh being cut and the warmth of fresh blood. He then held his hand above the bleeding palm above the effigy of the man and watched the drops fall onto the armor. 

When satisfied, Sandor threw the dirt back onto the armor and placed heavy stones on top of the grave. “My sigil is still three black dogs but The Hound has died and been put to rest.” Once the last stone was placed, Elder Brother came up to the grave and placed the snarling dog helm where a head would be in the grave.

“You have done well, Brother. Rise from here and let’s go to the Quiet Isle. We have lingered long enough,” Elder Brother said to the man on the ground. If he didn’t know any better, he would say he looked to be in prayer.

Sandor gave a final sigh and took a look down the path Arya had taken. He gave a small smile and turned towards Stranger. “Like I said, don’t expect me to stay forever. I will finish my work and then once I feel like it, I will leave your island.”

“I understand, Brother, but until that day… I welcome you with open arms,” Elder Brother smiled warmly. “But where will you go once you do leave?”

Sandor looked once more at the way Arya went and nodded, “Unfinished business in the North. I’ll go there when convenient and when I feel like it. Afterall, a dog needs a master as much as a wolf needs a pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This started out as a drabble but once I finished it, I began to think I could write a sequel if people like this enough. I love reviews and they are much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
